


流水的妹子铁打的哥哥

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Intended Humour, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>片断灭文法而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 是句子不是段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十字微小说及乱入。

看一眼，就继续向前走吧。

——但丁

\---

（AU 平行宇宙剧情）

我应该和你一起跳下去。

\---

（Angst 焦虑）

他伸出手，只握到没出口的那声呼喊。

\---

（Cross-dressing 异装癖）

“三代里你穿的那是什么？抹胸？”

\---

（Fantasy幻想）

“……下次一定要试试把草莓圣代涂在他身上！”

\---

（Fetish 恋物癖）

“嘿别装了，我感觉到硬硬的东西了。”

“（拔刀）你是说阎魔吗？”

\---

（First Time 第一次）

“唔，比被阎魔捅的感觉好多了。”

\---

（Future Fic 未来）

“欢迎回家。”

\---

（Hurt/Comfort 伤害/慰藉）

他愿意让阎魔永远钉在身体里。

只要它能填补那种空虚。

\---

Liars

\- I just don't like you, that's all.

\- Leave me and go.

\---

作者的妄想

春天种下一个刻录机……

……秋天就能收获一群小奶油！

\---

圣代

1

“哥我买了冰激凌机，我们可以在家做圣代了！我很贤惠吧。”

“你是很闲。”

2

“不管你是谁，只要你动了我的草莓圣代，我就会让Rebellion亲你一口。听见了吗，哥哥？”

3

“从小到大因为那个麻烦弟弟的缘故，街坊邻居对我有不少误解。不过唯一没有错的是，我确实喜欢蓝莓圣代。”

\---

相处模式

“说爱我。”“唉……”

“说爱我。”“蠢货。”

“说爱我。”“看——灰机！”

“说爱我。”“不说你就拔刀是吗？”

“说爱我。”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“说爱我。”“[哔——]。”

“说爱我。”“爱我。”

“说爱我。”“愚蠢。”

“说爱我。”“今天天气不错。”

“说爱我。”“（拔刀）阎魔爱死你了。”

“说爱我。”“呵呵。”

“说爱我。”“[哔——]。”

\---

论DMC和SPN的共同点

1、娘没了。

2、爹不见了。

3、娘是给恶魔弄死的。

4、爹要拯救人类。

5、主角是一对兄弟。

6、兄弟之间很基。

7、哥哥想继承父亲。

8、弟弟不承认这个家。

9、兄弟中有一个后来去魔界了。

10、魔王和爹有不明不白的关系。

11、Saving people, hunting things, family business.

12、兄弟中有一个永远不缺妹子。

13、流水的妹子铁打的兄弟。

（只是想找个地方记一下……数字可能需要重新排一下。而且为毛停在这个数字了？）

END


	2. 50词挑战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出题人@SusanSay。为了达到猎奇的效果用英文写……于是我编了40个然后用10个中文凑数儿 /_\ （崩坏译版已追加。）

01\. Chains 锁链  
They've been chained to each other since birth.  
他们从出生起就被绑一块儿了。

02\. Art 艺术  
Dante always admires the way his brother sways a sword.  
蛋蛋一直被他哥挥剑的样子萌得七荤八素。

03\. Lace 系带  
He laced the yellow ribbon (Dante bought for him) to Yamato, though it did not match his coat at all.  
他把蛋蛋送他的黄丝带绑在阎魔上，尽管颜色完全撞了。

04\. Pride 骄傲  
He can kill a dozen of Prides in one second, but not the pride inside himself.  
他能诛戮一万只傲魔，却杀不死心中的骄傲。

05\. Origin 出身  
One rebels against his origin, and the other against his love.  
一个背叛了出身，一个背叛了爱人。

06\. Confession 自白  
Ready to fight. Ready to die.  
准备着战斗。准备着阵亡。

07\. Silence 安静  
Agni and Rudra kept talking about brothers that day.  
那天双刀哥哥弟弟地说个不停。

08\. Sacrifice 牺牲  
I have to stop you, even if that means killing you.  
就算搞死你我也要阻止你。（抄袭原著注意）

09\. Pierce 刺穿  
Devil may care.  
鬼才在乎。

10\. Katana 刀  
Surprisingly, it hurt a lot.  
卧槽真的会痛啊！

11\. Viscera 内脏  
Why can't the heart heal as soon as other organs?  
为毛心好得不像其他地方这么快？

12\. Bandage 绷带  
It cannot heal a heart.  
又不能补心。

13\. Remnant 残存者  
But in the end, only one was left standing.  
然而到了最后，只有一个仍站立着。（我又抄袭原著了）

14\. Undertaker 殡葬人  
It doesn't matter that who's right but who's left.  
没有胜者，只有剩者。

15\. Epic 史诗  
He would rather say it's a tragedy.  
其实是个悲剧。

16\. Slut 婊子  
Why are you such a slut to power?  
你他妈为什么这么需要力量？

17\. Maggot 胡思乱想  
When will you be back.  
你啥时候回家。

18\. Corpse 尸体  
The glove lies dead on the corner of his desk.  
那手套死了一样躺在他桌子的角落里。

19\. Specimen 典范  
He's not the best specimen of a brother. He should have jumped with him.  
他应该跳下去的。他不是一个好弟弟。

20\. Sundae 圣代  
It melts in tears.  
它在眼泪里化了。

21\. Lucifer 无尽剑路西法  
It reminds him of the Summoned Swords each and every time.  
每次用的时候他都想到幻影剑。

22\. Secret 秘密  
He looks into the mirror (and it laughs back).  
他看着镜子（然后被它笑了）。

23\. Wings 翅膀  
They cannot take him to his side.  
欲振乏翅。

24\. Terminal 终点  
He believes everything will be okay in the end. If it is not okay, it is not end.  
他相信一切都会好起来的。如果没有，那是因为故事还没有结束。

25\. Sodom 罪城所多玛  
"If I find my brother in the city of sin, I will pardon the whole place for his sake."  
“如果我发现罪之都里有我的哥哥，我一定会为了他赦免全城。” 

26\. Blind 视若无睹  
He killed Nelo Angelo.  
他杀了Nelo Angelo。

27\. Paralysis 瘫痪  
It feels somewhat like being pinned by Yamato.  
有那么点儿被阎魔钉住的感觉。

28\. Flesh 血肉  
The same blood flows in their veins.  
他们的身体里流着同样的血。

29\. Incest 乱伦  
At least it seems to be healthier than the Oedipus complex.  
总比恋母健康点哈哈哈哈……

30\. Father 父亲  
Aka father-in-law.  
也称岳父。

31\. Intensive 密集  
He planned an intensive training before Mission 20 (DMC3).  
他在渣三M20前特地去刷了钱。

32\. Cocktail 鸡尾酒  
"Lady, I notice that a cocktail suits you well." "Which one?" "Bloody Mary."  
“蕾蒂我发现有种酒很配你啊。”“啥？”“Bloody Mary。”

33\. Miniskirt 超短裙  
Dante brushes his hair backwards and put on the miniskirt.  
蛋蛋抹了点发胶然后穿上了超短裙。

34\. Decompose 腐烂  
"Go and throw that pizza under your desk at once!"  
“立刻赶紧马上把你桌子下面那匹萨扔了！！！”

35\. Freezing 冰冻  
"Not my fault! The freezer doesn't work!"  
“不是我的错喂老哥！冰箱坏了！”

36\. Necklace 项链  
"Love me or the necklace?" "Love me or the pizza?"  
“爱我还是爱项链？”“爱我还是爱匹萨？”

37\. Brothel 妓院  
"Where did you learn PolePlay, my dear little brother?"  
“你上哪儿学的钢管舞，我亲爱的弟弟？”

38\. Virgin 处子  
"…What about the kid in DMC4?" "Die!"  
“……四代里那小鬼哪儿来的？”“Die！”

39\. Pregnancy  
"How did you manage it? I mean the kid." "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
“你怎么做到的？我是说那小鬼。”“DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE！”

40\. Pet  
"Hell it's so big!" Dante presented the Force Edge to Cerberus, "Can you track this scent?"  
“卧槽这鬼地方真大！”蛋蛋让三头犬闻了闻力之刃，“你能顺着味道找到那魂淡吗？”

41\. Art 艺术  
哥哥翩若神，阎魔灿如霞。

42\. Chains 枷锁  
最宝贵的东西。最坚固的枷锁。

43\. Terminal 终点  
哪里都找不到Save和Load。

44\. Katana 刀  
他的刀插在鲜血的鞘里。

45\. Pride 骄傲  
他没法放弃战场，和他一起活下去。

46\. Undertaker 殡葬人  
他甚至没能埋骨故乡。

47\. Dancer 舞者  
自此之后，他每次握住黑檀木和白象牙，都觉得自己是在一个人跳着双人舞。

48\. Remnant 残余  
他忍不住把Kid逼到魔化。

49\. Flesh 血肉  
也许血肉长得太快了，他反而觉得胸口某个地方是空的。

50\. Pierce 刺穿  
那时候他是真真正正体会到了什么叫为兄弟两肋插刀……

 

END


	3. 兄弟猎奇问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相性100问X恶劣38问X自带蠢问题。因为重装电脑所以坑了……我知道这理由不靠谱可他是真的（而且反正也没人看）。

但丁：说起来这种OOXX多少问不是三五年前的老梗吗？用到现在还有收视率吗？  
蕾蒂：鬼泣也是三五年前的游戏了。还有虽然知道你大概是在用OO指代兄弟，XX指代猎奇，但为什么听起来感觉这么奇怪呢？

蕾蒂：你们的名字？  
但丁：Dante，大陆正式翻译是但丁，还有包括蛋疼、蛋蛋、蛋叔、老蛋、丁丁、红猫之类的奇怪昵称。  
维吉尔：Vergil，大陆正式翻译是维吉尔，我见过最猎奇的翻译是[划掉]巴基撸[/划掉]巴吉鲁，最猎奇的昵称是蓝兔。  
蕾蒂：（记：红猫和蓝兔。）

蕾蒂：性别是？  
维吉尔：看题目。  
但丁：说起来奇怪的是就算是原版的夫妻相性，这一题好像也都是俩男的。是我的知识面太狭隘了吗？  
蕾蒂：……你的知识面都是怎么来的？

蕾蒂：什么时候在哪里相遇？（记：0岁艾娃肚子里。）这题我给你们回答算了，深究下去不知道出现什么猎奇的答案。  
维吉尔：我大概知道你在想什么，但看建模就知道我们是同卵双胞胎，从受精卵开始分裂的。  
蕾蒂：（扶额）怎么感觉更猎奇了……

蕾蒂：对对方的第一印象？  
但丁：没我帅。  
蕾蒂：……醒醒你们只建过一次模。

蕾蒂：假如男人可以怀孕，你们希望有孩子吗？  
但丁：想到尼禄我就对这一假设毫无兴趣……

蕾蒂：承上，谁生？……恩我知道是维吉尔。

蕾蒂：再承上，生几个？  
维吉尔：一个就够了……

蕾蒂：一起出去吃饭结果吃了一堆之后发现双方都没钱，你会怎么办？感觉是很常见的场景啊。  
但丁：打电话找你。  
蕾蒂：……果然是很常见的场景。

蕾蒂：一觉醒来你发现你被对方卖掉了，你是什麼反应？  
兄弟：我会卖他？这货卖得出去……？  
乱入：举爪，都卖给我吧，我想要但丁当男朋友，再要维吉尔当玩具（泥垢  
作者：买得起养不起啊……  
但丁：说到这里我突然有了一个绝妙的注意——我们把尼禄给卖了吧！

蕾蒂：亲人跟对方落水，你选择救？  
但丁：除了他我也没有别的亲人了吧？  
蕾蒂：听说尼禄是维吉尔生的？  
维吉尔：管那小子去死。  
蕾蒂：（究竟指谁啊……）

蕾蒂：假如对方被歹徒拿刀架著，你的反应是？  
但丁：……我都做不到这种事！谁武力值这么高啊！  
维吉尔：让他杀了五代制作。

蕾蒂：对方脱光光躺在你床上摆出诱惑的姿态，你会？  
但丁：……哪个恶魔伪装的吧？

蕾蒂：承上，改成最爱的人，可是你却发现你硬不起来。这时候你觉得？  
维吉尔：捅他一刀他就硬了。  
蕾蒂：……那你呢？  
但丁：……那不还有阎魔吗。

蕾蒂：你是他脚踏六条船中的第六，得知这件事情的时候你将？  
维吉尔：把剩下五条切了。

 

Discontinued


End file.
